Ninjago Gossip And News
by NinjaBrony88891
Summary: Stuff for Ninjago and my story's! AND GOSSIP!
1. News and bad news

Me: Welcome, Welcome, WELCOME! To Ninjago gossip/news! Were I do my AN stuff and season 4 stuff and other stuff!

Melody: Tel them about the Movie!

Me: Ok! OK! Melody! I watched a video that said there's gonna be a Ninjago movie! It's in early devilment! But there is gonna be one! But heres the catch! It's not on the plot it has its own plot but there is gonna the ninjas are in it! Heres the link! watch?list=PLTEPKaz4E_onmjmpI2dPh7u40g64axAyh&feature=player_detailpage&v=-ul1Bz_m6VA

Harmony: Can you tell them about season 4?

Me: OF CORSS! I have watched a lot of stuff about season 4 and I have the date… Some do know but! It's coming out on December 18 2013! YAY! And heres part of the plot! There's gonna be androids! You probably know if you read amberDS's story! But hey! And the Ninjas get new gi's to! YAY!

Kyle: now for you?

Me: Oh yeah yes! I'm not posting that much cuz I have map and homework and I'm getting brace and Meap is next month! And ah! I get more homework than last year! And I have writers block!

Melody: So please send in Ideas for _Ninja's New Life_ and _Reunited_**, **_contied_ so we can keep going and vote for the poll cuz I am working on it and man a lot of going back and forth! And the poll ends by Sunday! Then I'm posting it!

Me and my OC's: BYE! ANDREVIEW IF YOU WANT TO BE IN NINJABRONY'S FANFICTION FAMILY AND NO BEING MEAN! SHE MIGHT DO A STORY WITH THE FAMILY!


	2. Story news

Hey everyone! If you're in my FF family! This is for you! We are gonna start doing a story with 2 of all our OC's so just PM me guys if you say ok I'll chip in or no thanks but here 2 of my OC's!

Melody: NinjaBrony found a sad Pikachu video and it will make you cry when he does! heres the link! watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=GyJPzwM_v4

Ok and I'm gonna use Kyle (Kai's son) and… MELODY!

Kyle and Melody: YAY!

When I post on here now its manly YouTube stuff and story warnings! And I will have a new poll up by the time this is up and the other story will be up in a day or 2! And heres a good song you need to hear! watch?v=7NJqUN9TClM&list=PLTEPKaz4E_okPJ9becgMrJm0tQEkh7cdZ&feature=player_detailpage

And…

watch?list=PLTEPKaz4E_okPJ9becgMrJm0tQEkh7cdZ&feature=player_detailpage&v=Hexhm0rrv-o

They are 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out boys and 'If I die Young' by the Band Perry That's all! And the new story Ideas I have are cool! YOU WILL LOVE THEM! BYE! This is the only thing I will do often! Sorry for Baby ninja lovers! 


	3. Story news and school prided show off!

Everyone I have some news about my MLP story that I'm doing! It's gonna get posted during the week cuz I'm on my computer (Well my PART) and the story is on Mom and Dad so I will work on it when I get on there! And I'm not doing Nina's story anymore because I think no one likes it or they don't go under Crossovers! OK! So that story is a goner! So that story is a no more ok! NOW I'M OUT PEASS! *does peas sign*

Melody: Hey, hey, everybody! We've got something to say,  
We may seem as different, as the night is from day.  
But if you look a little deeper.  
And you will see  
That I'm just like you and you're just like me! Yeah!

Hey, hey, everybody! We're here to shout,  
That the magic of friendship is what its all about.  
Yeah, we thought we were different, as the night is from the day.  
Until Twilight Sparkle helped to see another way.

So get up, get down. If you're gonna come around.  
We can work together helping Twilight win the crown.  
So get up, get down cause its gonna make a sound.  
If we work together helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown.

Hey, hey! Hands up now!  
We're sending a message to the crowd!  
Hands wave up, then come down.  
Then we'll party together all around. 

Generous. Honesty.  
Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty.  
Twilight helped us each to see...

...all that we can be! So...

Get up, get down. If you're gonna come around.  
We can work together helping Twilight win the crown.  
So get up, get down cause its gonna make a sound.  
If we work together helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown.

I'm gonna be myself, no matter what I do and  
And if we're different yeah, I want you to be true to you  
If you follow me, we'll put our differences aside.  
We'll stick together and start working on that school pride.

Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your hooves, turn around.  
Start now, make a change. Gonna come around.  
Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your hooves, turn around.  
Canterlot Wondercolts, help her win the crown.

Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your hooves, turn around.  
Start now, make a change. Gonna come around.  
Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your hooves, turn around.  
Canterlot Wondercolts, help her win the crown.

Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your hooves, turn around.  
Start now, make a change. Gonna come around.  
Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your hooves, turn around.  
Canterlot Wondercolts, help her win the crown.

Watch this! My sister and my dad are in it! GO BHS MARCHING TIGERS!

watch?list=PLTEPKaz4E_okuVLO0eXprQhl4VKV_-AVp&feature=player_detailpage&v=eUty-UuY-N8

and

watch?list=PLTEPKaz4E_okuVLO0eXprQhl4VKV_-AVp&v=qTaY-kwh-f0&feature=player_detailpage


	4. Story updates!

Hey everybody! Meap is done! Yay and aw! I have lots of homework coming up! And read my Ninjago and MLP crossover! My Little Ninjago! I'll up date Ninja's New Life soon! I might have it out quick!

Nina: AND I'M BACK IN THE STORY'S!

Me: Yes you are now go back to where you were and eat you carton of Caholate Ice-cream

Nina: YAY!

Jack: Will me and Clare be back?

Me: OK! I HAVE BEEN THINKING AND I WILL HAVE JACK AND CLARE BUT IN A LONG TIME!

Clare: YAY! I GET TO MEAT MY BABY GIRL!

Me: *tosses cookies at the people* FOR EVERYONE!

Everyone + readers: Yay!

All of us in Ninja studio: BYE!


	5. Story Count Down News!

Guess what! Book 2 for Unknown Ninja's will be out soon! I'm doing a daily 1 shot for the count down! Ok that's all!

Jaden: *Nums on cookie*

Me: NO COOKIE FOR YOU!

Jaden: aw


End file.
